His Eyes
by NightcoreFairy
Summary: How an assumed unexpected visitor, turns to be the love of your life, who brings troubling thoughts with him and Tsuna has to be the one that helps him cope. "Eyes shout what the lips fear to say" - William Henry


Giotto slid down his hand inside Tsuna's pants and gently groped the brunet's member, a low moan slipping out of the smaller boy's mouth in return. Tsuna's eyes widened in horror as he realized that this lewd voice that was just heard was his and he quickly slapped his hands over his mouth, covering it as to make sure that no embarrassing sounds will come out of him again.

The blond above him lightly chuckled as he took in his lovers flustered face and with this one free hand took both of the brunette's that were on his mouth and pinned them above his head.

"Don't cover your mouth love, I want to hear you screaming my name all night long." Tsuna felt his face heating up in embarrassment.

"Don't say such perverted things Giotto! I-I don't-"

"You don't what?"

In Giotto's eyes a mix of emotions were twirling.

Love, affection, lustfulness, aspiration, zealness.

If it was something that Tsuna loved and cherished the most on Giotto's appearance, it wasn't his perfect muscular body that most would go for, but his unique eyes. He was always enthralled how the emotions Giotto felt would always play around in his eyes, as if they were shinning.

As he shifted, placed the brunette on his lap and the boy's once pinned hands were now wrapped around the other boy's broad shoulders. Tsuna gulped down in nervousness as they both stopped all movements and kept staring at each other's eyes, only their calm and even breathes could be heard.

He didn't quite understand how he got himself caught up in this kind of situation.

If he recalls right, he had been walking home with Yamamoto and Gokudera in the afternoon after the school's club activities had come to an end. He remembers how the three of the had arrived in front of his house and before they said their goodbyes, yamamoto had slipped his arm around his shoulder and brought him close, as he had started saying something with that cheerful and clueless smile of his and then the all-too-familiar fit between Gokudera and Yamamoto had begun once again.

He then had suddenly shivered as he felt eyes boring into the back of his head, but decided to ignore it, thinking that it was just him being paranoid.

He finally said his goodbyes to his two friends and walked into his house, which was surprisingly quiet, because normally, it would be an absolute riot with the kids running around all day long.

Shaking his head to discard that thought, he headed up the stairs towards his room. As he got in and was about to close the door behind him, a big, strong hand was clasped over his mouth and his right hand was pinned behind his back, as he was now pressed against the wall.

A stranger's chest pressed against his back made his mind go into overdrive as he started thinking over millions of situations that he got himself into.

Maybe it was a thief that had broken into their house when no one was present and he just happened to be there at the wrong time- or maybe it was an assassin sent by the mafia to kill him- only if that was true, maybe then he could at least have a memorable death, but it seems that fate wasn't with his side.

As he slightly turned his head around to see who this stranger was, it turned out that he was no actual stranger.

His room was drowned in darkness, as the shutters were closed, but a glimpse of those intense and gorgeous bright orange eyes that he knew so well was all it took for him to make his breath hitch in this throat and go weak at his knees.

It wasn't hard to figure out who the person behind him was.

Only his older step-brother, Giotto, was capable of getting this reaction out of him. Tsuna didn't know how much time they had stood there in that position, just staring at each other's eyes, but to be honest with himself, Giotto's body pressed firmly against his back was the only thing from holding him straight on his feet and preventing him from falling down.

Those fierce tiger like eyes that bore into your very soul, sending shivers down your spine and making you feel like you are about to be devoured whole with that hungry look, just like the predator's pray.

Those eyes blazing with vivid fire, igniting your most deep and craved desires, making your body go aflame with pure lust, longing and hanker.

Then things from there escalated quickly and Tsuna now found himself in the situation he is in.

Giotto kissed gently and fondly every place he could find on his face.

His forehead, cheeks, nose, lips.

Then, he made a trail of loving, feathery kisses from the brunet's jaw, all the way down to his neck and then chest.

"You are being awfully tender tonight, is something on your mind?" Tsuna started rubbing the blonde's back smoothly, in comforting circles.

"It is a crime wanting to be gentle with my little brother? Assuming that I only act this way when something has gone wrong is quite hurtful, Tsuna." Giotto muttered as he buried his face into Tsuna's neck and started lightly licking and sucking, leaving a trail of marks onto his porcelain skin.

The smaller boy shivered in pleasure, but didn't miss the slight pained tone in his voice. Other people would have said that it was nonexistent, but Tsuna knew his older brother- his _lover_ very well. So he put his hands on each cheek of the blonde's face, pulled him slowly back up and then put his forehead against the other ones, while never straying his concerned gaze elsewhere throughout this process.

"First of all, I didn't say anything about going wrong. Secondly, you are a terrible liar and you know it and last of all, even if you try to hide it from me, your eyes can't." He stroked gingerly Giotto's cheek and saw the other sigh out and close his eyes, while leaning in on his little brother's touch.

"Okay, you got me, but it's nothing you have to worry about, I'm perfectly fine. Really." As Giotto reopened his eyes, he sighed yet again as he took in his brother's disbelieving expression.

"You know that this is getting us nowhere, right? You might as well say it now or later- but you will say it in due time, you can't get away from me." An understanding smile formed on Tsuna's lips as he gave his older brother a peck on the lips. Giotto gave a small smile of his own in return and then let his head rest on his brother's shoulder.

"Work has been quite stressful for me- being the boss of the company is a demanding job and I just can't seem to have the time to do enough. It's not like I'm alone or anything, I have my guardians who come to my aid in any kind of situation. I have mother and father who always support me in every decision that I make, and then there is you."

He made a slight pause and then wrapped his arms around Tsuna's petite body.

"You are always there for me, loving me, caring about me. You give me all of your time and attention that I need and I'm truly grateful for that, but this exchange is too one-sided on your part. I never get to spend time with you, go on dates and other stuff like that. I just want to return the love that you show towards me and I just don't know how to do it."

His voice has turned in nothing but a mere, pained whisper, and if Tsuna wasn't so close to him, he wouldn't have even heard him. After staying in each other's arms for a while, with Tsuna slowly and reassuringly massaging Giotto's scalp, the brunet let out a low chuckle which soon bloomed into a joyful laugh. The blond stared at his questionably as Tsuna finally seemed to calm down.

"Silly, that's what you were actually so depressed about? I don't really mind not being able to go on dates and do other stuff with you- don't get me wrong, I would love to, but knowing how hard it is to run the Vongola Company, I don't want to be selfish. I know how extremely busy you are, so that's why I haven't said anything. All that matters is that you are here with me, and that is more than enough." And Giotto could have sworn that he was almost blinded by the dazzling and gleeful smile that formed on Tsuna's face, too pure and perfect for this cruel world.

"I love you so much, you know that?" The blonde said lovingly as he put a hand behind the brunette's neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"Yeah, I know. I love you too." Tsuna breathed out between the kiss, a small sincere smile made its way on his lips.

And that was when Giotto decided that Tsuna was right. As long as they had each other, nothing else mattered, because in reality, having those little intimate and sentimental moments with the love of your life, is all that one could ask for.

 **Hello there people how y'all doing? Good? I'm doing fine! At first I was planning in making this into a smut one-shot, but then I was like 'HEY HOW ABOUT I MAKE THIS INTO A TOOTH-ROTTING FLUFF ONE-SHOT?" well, that's not exactly how it went but anywayyysss, details, details. What do you think about it? Please review and let me know your opinion, I don't bite! (most times I don't, but when I do, oh boi** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed and thanks for reading this! Peace! -Zoe**


End file.
